The Baltics' Revenge
by Jinx5647
Summary: Russia gets ahold of England's spell book and accidently turns himself into a small child! What will the Baltics do when they find him? What if Belarus finds him? Rated T for possible death due to Chibi Russia cuteness overload!
1. That Mysterious Book

Russia yawned. The World Meeting had taken place at his house, and arguing countries plus hosting them equals a very tired Russia! He looked around the meeting room and noticed the mess that the countries had made. He snapped his fingers and called his three servants,

"Lithuania! Estonia! Latvia!"

The three nations appeared at once, for fear of angering Russia with slowness. They had never seen Russia actually get angry, but considering what they'd been through when Russia was in a good mood, they didn't want to know what his rage looked like.

"Yes, sir?"

"Yes, Russia-san?"

"Yes?"

"Clean this meeting room up for me! I need to get some sleep before tomorrow. Belarus is visiting, and I need all the energy that I can get to keep her out of the house, da?" He smiled, allowing the Baltic Trio to laugh at his joke. They were too terrified to make a noise, but they smiled slightly.

* * *

As Russia was about to leave, he noticed a small black book on one of the chairs. His mother, Scythia's voice came back to him.

_"Don't take what isn't yours, Little Russia. You don't know what it can do to you!"_

He smiled as he thought of his mother. How sweet she was with him and his sisters! He picked up the book and leafed through it, trying to figure out whose book it was. Or more importantly, what the book was about. It looked funny, with all the little pictures and silly little words! He turned to the Baltics, who were still cleaning the room.

"After you finish cleaning the room, you can all go to bed. I'm going now. See you tomorrow! Remember to leave my vodka in the refrigerator!"

"Y-yes sir!

"O-of course, sir!"

"Alright, s-sir!"

* * *

Russia walked to his room and sat down on his bed, trying to read the book. He turned to a page with a picture he liked. It was a very cute little pentagram! So that's what the book was about! It was a book about games, with pictures you drew on the floor! It all made sense to him now! He took out a piece of chalk and drew the symbol exactly as it was. The words underneath it... oh! He had to say them! They were a little weird, but he did his best.

"Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer!

Gwna fi ifanc, a mi am ddim. Fel plentyn, gadewch i mi fod!"

A bright light shone from the pentagram. The book became white-hot, scorching Russia's hands. As he dropped the book, a white smoke filled the room, surrounding Russia and almost encasing him. Pain shot through his body like knives as his bones contracted and shrank.

And then the smoke dissipated. The light stopped shining. All that was left was a huge coat and scarf on the ground...with a little child struggling to get them off himself.

"Help me, da! I don't know where I am! I can't even get this huge thing off me! HELP!"


	2. Beware Chibi Russia's Cuteness Levels!

Lithuania lay awake in bed. There was a noise coming from upstairs, and it hadn't stopped for about fifteen minutes. It was a scuffling noise, with occasional tiny squeals. He wondered whether it was a mouse or other creature. Should he check? No, it could wait until morning. He turned to his side to get some sleep, when all of a sudden, Latvia's voice broke the silence.

"I don't think that I'll be able to sleep with that noise. I think we should see what it is! Russia wouldn't mind, I don't think."

Estonia sat up in bed, rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. "Fine. Besides, if nothing else we'll probably be so tired after searching for this noise that we'll fall right asleep when we get back here."

One watching them would be laughing at what they looked like walking upstairs. All three of them were only wearing their boxers, all three held candles, and all of their faces held fearful, worried expressions.

* * *

Finally, they reached the second floor. Lithuania listened for the noise at each door. After listening at three doors, when they reached the fourth door, Lithuania heard the noise coming from inside. It was a lot larger than a mouse, whatever it was. And it was inside Russia's bedroom.

Lithuania cracked the door open to make sure that Russia wasn't ready to kill him from inside of it. Ironically, Russia wasn't there. But his coat was on the ground...and it was moving!

A small figure was struggling to escape the confines of the coat, tangling itself up more in the process. Lithuania signaled silently to Estonia and Latvia to pick the coat up. They silently moved over to the figure and shook it out of the coat.

A boy with silvery blond hair tumbled out of the coat, rolling until he reached Lithuania's feet. He looked up at Lithuania curiously. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"Me? My name is Russia!" The boy smiled innocently while the three Baltics gasped.

* * *

Estonia spluttered, "But how? How...?"

"Who are you guys anyway?"

Latvia crouched down so that he was eye level with Little Russia. "My name is Latvia. These are my brothers Estonia and Lithuania."

Lithuania added, "For the last time Latvia, we're not your...OW!" The last word was because Estonia stamped hard on his foot. Lithuania got the message. If Russia thought that the trio were related, he might trust all of them.

Russia looked at them all with large, purple, innocent eyes. "Okay. So where am I?"

Latvia answered, "We're at your house. For now, we're going to help you out, da?"

"Da!"

Estonia took Russia by the hand. "For now, you probably should get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning, da?"

"Da!" Russia giggled. As Russia got into bed, it took all of the male countries all of their willpower not to squeal like fangirls. Because let's face it. Russia is very cute. Chibi Russia's cuteness levels are over 9000!

* * *

As the three got into their own beds, all three were thinking the same thing. _What will we do with Russia tomorrow?_


	3. Latvia and Russia's Vodka

Latvia was aroused from his sleep by his alarm clock. As he hit the snooze button, he remembered what had happened the night before. He quietly got dressed and went to wake Little Russia up.

When Latvia entered Russia's room, he was surprised to find Russia's bed empty. The little kid must have gotten up before. Well, little ones are prone to doing that! As Latvia turned to leave the room, he noticed a small, black book on the ground. He leafed through the first few pages. It wasn't Russia's. Russia only read books about his own history. Latvia left the book on Russia's bed, so that he could take another look at it later. For now, he had to find Russia himself!

* * *

Latvia finally found Little Russia sitting at the kitchen table...with vodka. Latvia strode over to Russia and took it out of his hands. Russia objected heavily to this.

"No! That's mine!"

"Russia, you're underage."

"What's that?"

"It means that you're too young to drink vodka."

"No fair!" Russia's cute little face was contorted into a pout, and tears were forming in his eyes.

Latvia looked aroound for something to keep Russia happy. He looked at the sunflower in his buttonhole. He remembered that Russia loved sunflowers. He held it out to Russia.

"Here."

Russia took the sunflower and started singing in Russian. Latvia didn't know much Russian, but he distinctly caught the words "warm place" in there. As Russia sang, Lithuania and Estonia came downstairs and dragged Latvia into the hallway.

* * *

Lithuania asked, "So now what do we do?"

Estonia paced up and down the hallway, shaking his head. "Well, the only thing I've done is ask England for some of America's old clothes. Other than that, I don't know what to do!"

Latvia thought for a minute. "Well, if we figure out what caused Russia to become this way, we can find a way to change him back!"

Estonia and Lithuania looked at him skeptically as the doorbell rang. The countries heard Russia stop singing and start to run to the door. The trio exchanged worried looks and ran to get the door before Russia did.


	4. England's Visit

The Baltics managed to catch up to Russia just in time. Lithuania and Estonia pulled Russia away from the door while Latvia answered it.

Russia fought against them. "I wanna see who it is! I'm curious! Do you think they want to be my friend?"

* * *

Latvia answered the door to see England there. The Brit smiled and held up a shopping bag. "You wanted some of America's old clothes? Whatever for?"

Latvia took the bag from England gratefully and pondered whether to tell him the truth or to not worry England. He chose the latter of those two options.

"Oh, no reason, really."

England looked skeptical, but said no more on the matter. He then asked, "Oh, by the way, have you seen my spell book anywhere? I lost it a few days ago, and I think that I may have left it here after the meeting."

Latvia asked, "Is it small and hardcover?"

"Yes."

"Is it black, and has no title?"

"Yes."

"Does it have weird pictures and words written in a weird language?"

"Yes Latvia. Now it's my turn to ask a question."

"Yes, England?"

"Did anyone use it?"

"Well...maybe..."

"WHAT?!"

"I think you'd better look for yourself. Come inside."

* * *

England came inside to see Lithuania and Estonia sitting at a table and eating scrambled eggs with a silvery blond haired child that looked disturbingly familiar. Wait, was that...no it couldn't be...

"Russia?! What the bloody hell happened to him?!"

Lithuania explained. "Russia found this book that had some ridiculous pictures and words in a different language. I dunno what happened though."

England fumed. "Estonia, get Russia out of here for a minute. He shouldn't listen to this."

Estonia turned to Russia. "Why don't you go upstairs and try your new clothes on?"

Russia smiled and took the clothes from Latvia. "Okay!" He giggled and ran upstairs.

* * *

As soon as Russia was out of earshot, England took a deep breath and started swearing profusely. Then he asked the Baltics, "DO YOU IMBECILES REALIZE HOW HARD IT WILL BE TO CHANGE HIM BACK?!"

The trio said collectivley "No."

England began pacing like a caged tiger. "The anti aging spell is one of the easiest to perform and one of the hardest to reverse. It will take me a while. I'll need Norway and Romania's help too."

Estonia asked nervously, "How long will it take?"

England looked at the trio sadly, "About a month..."


	5. Russia's New Clothes

Russia came downstairs right at that moment, wearing a green dress and a white apron. He smiled and twirled. "How do I look?"

Estonia and Latvia burst out laughing. England turned pale at the sight of Russia in Chibitalia's clothes. Lithuania scooped up Russia in his arms and took him back to his room to get him into proper boy's clothes. Russia heard Lithuania mutter "Who is he, Poland?"

When they got to Russia's room, Lithuania looked inside the bag of clothes and found some of America's old clothes. He threw them to Russia and said, "Come down when you've changed, okay?"

* * *

As Lithuania came back downstairs, England was yelling at the two younger Baltics for trying to use a spell that would get them a lot of money. Lithuania sighed. His two brothers could be immature fools at times, even as nerdy as Estonia was. He walked back into the room. England calmed himself down and began telling the Baltics how to take care of Russia. The three had never had any colonies or had to take care of anyone before.

After a few minutes of advice, England began saying, "And whatever you do, don't be too overprotective. I learned that the hard way with...with..." The Brit broke down into tears. Memories of Little America flashed through his mind like lightning. The trio tried to help him as best they could. They knew that Britain always got emotional whenever he talked about the time when America was younger. In the middle of his tears, Russia came downstairs in his new clothes.

He was wearing a white button down shirt, a brown vest and pants and a blue string tie. The trio nodded approvingly. England sobbed even harder thinking about buying those clothes, America wearing those clothes. Russia noticed and went over to England. He gave England a hug and said, "Don't cry. There's nothing to cry about. Whatever is making you sad, killing it usually works."

England turned pale and muttered a hasty good-bye.

* * *

The Baltics decided to read downstairs. Russia was playing with a Russian doll, seperating the little dolls and putting them back together again. The Baltics didn't notice when he left the room. They only realized it when Russia came back downstairs in different clothes. This time, he wore a black cloak, and brown pants and boots, with a black cape and a black hat. A sword hung by his side.

Russia smiled and asked once again, "How do I look?"


	6. Chibirussia's Chores

The next day, Latvia and Lithuania went to a World Conference, leaving Estonia behind to take care of Russia. Estonia had a devilish thought cross his mind. _I've done Russia's dirty work for years, centuries! It's payback time, Russia! But unlike you, I'm not cruel and scary. I'll be a little nicer to you. Or maybe not. Oh, who cares! I'll figure it out!_

Estonia found Russia in his room, trying on Chibitalia's clothes again. Estonia thought, _This is too perfect!_

* * *

Estonia grabbed Little Russia and took him downstairs. He told Russia, "I have a job for you to do." He handed Russia a push broom. "I want you to sweep the kitchen floor for me." Estonia crossed the kitchen to pour himself a glass of vodka and then chillax and watch Russia do his work, when Russia said, "But Estonia, I don't know how to sweep the floor."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'd be glad to do it if you showed me how!" Little Russia smiled to himself at the trick he was about to play.

Estonia took the push broom from Russia and began sweeping the floor, demonstrating for Russia. Sweeping the floor was an everyday occurence for Estonia, and it was almost a natural part of him. Almost automatically, Estonia managed to sweep the entire floor. He straightened up and said, "There we go. Russia, you do understand how to sweep the floor now, da?"

"Da!"

"Good, now sweep it."

"You already swept the whole floor."

Estonia looked around the now clean floor. He mentally facepalmed. Why was he such an idiot at times?

He started to yell, "FUUUUU-" and realized that Little Russia was there. He quickly changed it to the nicer "swear word" that all countries knew and used to piss England off.

"FRUK!"


	7. The Battle With Belarus Part One

The Baltics sat around in the living room as usual when they heard a knock at the door. Latvia stood to answer it. As he approached the door, he saw who was standing at it...and froze, paralyzed with fear. Belarus was standing there, her usual demented smile creeping across her face.

Latvia whispered, "It's Belarus! What do I do?! She obviously wants to see Russia!"

Lithuania only heard the first two words of that. He smiled at the thought of his crush. "Well, let her in then!"

Estonia slapped Lithuania in the face. "ARE YOU INSANE?! She can do a lot to Russia when he's normal! Who knows what she can do to a fun-sized Russia?"

Little Russia stopped coloring when he heard Belarus' name. Who was she? He hadn't met her, but the mention of her made him shiver uncontrollably. Why though? How bad could she possibly be? But every molecule of him was telling him the opposite. Russia spoke up to the arguing Baltics.

"Can I go upstairs? I think I just want to take a nap."

The Baltics looked at each other and slowly made their plan. Lithuania would try to sweet talk Belarus out of the house, Latvia would stay downstairs with Lithuania just in case force was needed to keep her out, and Estonia would help Russia barricade themselves in Russia's room, just in case Belarus managed to get upstairs.

The Baltics got into place to execute their plan, and the battle was on.

* * *

Estonia brought Russia upstairs to his room. As they walked, Russia asked, "Who's Belarus, and why is she here?"

Estonia took a deep breath and said, "Russia, she's my cousin, and your sister. She wants to marry you. She's not a very nice girl, though. She's actually very scary. We're going upstairs to protect you, okay?"

Little Russia tried to calm his racing heart and responded with a half-hearted "Da..." He thought to himself, _What does Belarus want with me? Why me? _

The two went into Russia's room and locked the door. Estonia then went over to Russia's king sized bed and pushed it against the door. He then started piling other pieces of furniture against the door as well. Russia watched this with interest and confusion. He asked, "I don't get it. Isn't locking the door enough?"

Estonia snorted. "Locking the door is never enough to keep out a determined Belarus. Actually, I'm not even completely sure that this will. She's very tenacious, but not in a good way."

Russia kept those words in mind for a long time. He would later use those words when a show called Hetalia asked him about his sisters.

Estonia then took out a faucet. Russia asked, "What's that for?"

Estonia smiled slightly and handed it to Russia. "You might need it."

* * *

When Estonia finished the barricade. He knocked on the floor twice. Lithuania heard them and knew that the defense was ready. He stepped over to the door, calmed his frantic nerves and answered the door.


	8. The Battle With Belarus Part Two

The second Lithuania opened the door, Belarus tried to push her way inside. Lithuania blocked her path and said, "Belarus, always pleasant to see you! What are you here for?"

Belarus looked around past Lithuania. "I'm here to see my brother. Is he in?"

"No, I'm sorry, he isn't. Try again in a few weeks. I heard that he was going to the North Pole."

Belarus didn't buy it. "Hm, if he's truly not there, you surely wouldn't mind me checking to make sure of that, would you?"

Lithuania tried to push her out of the house, "No! He really isn't here, I swear! Belarus, you can come back soon, okay? How about we go into town and buy some nice hot- OW!"

Belarus kicked him in the groin and ran into the house. Latvia attempted to catch her, but she kicked off her high heels and threw them at his face. They kept him from chasing her long enough for her to get upstairs.

* * *

Estonia and Russia were huddled in the corner of Russia's room, not daring to make a noise. They heard the light steps of Belarus come bounding up the stairs moments before. They heard her creepy voice whisper.

"Russia, I know you're hiding somewhere! Soon I'll find you, and then we will get married! Wouldn't that be nice? Now, let me find you!"

Little Russia shook his head violently, tears spilling silently on his cheeks. Estonia attempted to calm the child when the worst possible thing to happen in their situation happened. Little Russia suddenly scrunched up his nose, closed his eyes and...

"ACHOO!"

* * *

Belarus' acute hearing detected a noise in Russia's bedroom. It had to be him! She ran down the all too familiar hallway to the door and attempted to open it.

It was locked, as usual. Belarus pulled out a pin and picked the lock easily. She then attempted to open the door again.

It was blocked by something, or a few things that were very heavy. But it was only a matter of time before they were out of her way...

* * *

Estonia heard the click that meant that the lock had been picked. He then heard a thump that meant that Belarus was forcing her way in. He turned to Russia, who was shaking in fear.

"Hey, kiddo. You still have that faucet?"

"Da."

"Good, because you're probably going to need it soon."

Then, the furniture blocking the door began moving away from it. First a few inches, then about a foot, then a couple of feet. The door opened wider and wider all this time. Then, the furniture stopped moving, and the door stood still. A figure stepped inside, and Russia got his first glimpse of a demented Belarus.

* * *

Belarus immediately spotted the two countries. The first, she recognized easily, that blond servant of Russia's. Estonia. With him was a child with silvery blond hair and large, innocent purple eyes, which were currently filled with tears. Hold on, was that...Big...no...now Little Brother?! How did he get so small and young? She couldn't marry a child! She glared over at Estonia, stamped over to hm, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and slammed him against a wall. She took her knife out and held it to his throat.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BIG BROTHER?!"


	9. The Battle With Belarus Part Three

Estonia cowered in fear, his eyes fixated on the knife at his throat. "Belarus, I didn't do anything! England left his spell book behind after one of the World Conferences. Russia found it and accidentally turned himself into a child! I didn't have anything to do with it, I swear!" Belarus pressed the knife slightly into his throat and hissed in Estonia's ear, "Lies..." Small beads of blood were slowly appearing on Estonia's neck, and his face was painful to look at, twisted in agony.

Let's not forget that Russia was watching this. He watched Belarus, trying not to scream in terror. He looked at the faucet in his hand and let his instincts take over...

* * *

Russia ran over to Belarus and hit her in the head with the faucet. Her knife dropped to the ground, and she turned to face Russia. "Big Brother...I mean Little Brother, why did you do that?!"

"Leave my friend alone!" Russia began hitting Belarus as hard as he could, everywhere he could get. Belarus snarled and went to grab her knife, only to discover that it wasn't there. Estonia had just taken the opportunity to throw it out the window.

At that time, Lithuania and Latvia came upstairs. While Belarus was distracted by Russia's bombardment of faucet attacks, the Three Baltics grabbed Belarus and started dragging her outside. They found a little lake nearby the house and threw her into it. The iciness of the water tore at Belarus' flesh, and she screamed curses and cries to the retreating countries.

* * *

When Russia and the Baltics got back to the house, Estonia poured four glasses of drinks. Two of the glasses were filled with vodka, two were filled with water. Estonia handed the glasses of water to Latvia and Russia, and handed one glass of vodka to Lithuania. He raised his own in a toast of sorts.

"Well boys, I don't think that Belarus is going to come bother us anytime soon. I propose a toast of sorts, to our victory! To this family of sorts! To life and to-"

"VODKA!" Little Russia chimed in.

Latvia murmured. "Irony, much?"

Lithuania cuffed Latvia in the head.

Estonia said, "Sure, why not? To vodka!"

The countries drained their glasses.

* * *

Russia downed his glass of water, and then looked at it curiously. "This vodka tastes funny..."

Latvia smiled, "Call it 'Victory Vodka'!"

Russia requested that he drink "Victory Vodka" at all his meals after that day.


	10. Chibirussia's Nightmare

The next night, moonshine shone on a silvery blond-haired child's face, asleep in his room. Little Russia's cheek rested adorably on his forearm as he dozed. As he turned onto his side, his sweet dreams abruptly changed.

* * *

_He was standing in a place where yellow was the dominant color. On the ground, this consisted of a field of sunflowers that seemed to stretch for miles. In the sky, it consisted of the sun shining warmly and brightly in this paradise. Little Russia started to run round and play in this field. While he was running, he ran into a wall. As he fell over backwards, he discovered that he hadn't run into a wall at all. Walls don't usually wear long coats._

_He had run into a very large young man with silvery blond hair and purple eyes, just like Russia. He wore a long, tan coat and a thick pink scarf. He picked Little Russia up off the ground and dusted him off. "You are alright little one, da?" The man asked._

_"Da, I'm fine sir. Who are you?"_

_"My name is Russia. I'm you."_

_"You can't be me. I'm me!"_

_"Da, I'm you when you grow up!"_

_"Can I ask a question then?"_

_"Da! Go ahead!"_

_"Will I become a strong and powerful nation when I grow up?"_

_"Oh, da, you will! The Baltics and Ukraine and Belarus and other countries will all become one with you!"_

_"But I love Liet and Latvia and especially Estonia! Why would I want to conquer them? And I'd never allow Belarus in my house!" _

_"Little one, the whole world will become one with Russia one day..." Little Russia noticed that a creepy purple aura had risen around his adult counterpart._

* * *

The Baltics woke up to hear screaming coming from Russia's bedroom. Latvia asked, "Do you think it's Belarus again?"

Lithuania shook his head. "No, but I think we should see what's wrong."

The Baltics scampered up to Russia's room to see the child awake in his bed, tear stains gleaming on his cheeks. He was shaking terribly, and at the moment the Baltics opened the door, Russia shrieked and fell off the bed. Russia started yelling, "I'll never be you! I'll never be you!"

Lithuania picked Little Russia up and put him back on his bed. "We're here now, Russia. What happened? Did you have a nightmare?"

The child sniffled and nodded his head. "Da..."

"Can you tell us what it was about?"

* * *

After Little Russia explained his nightmare, the Baltics turned pale. Did Russia pay his younger self a visit? No, it had to just be his dream.

Latvia told Little Russia, "Remember, what's in a nightmare can't hurt you. Da?"

"Da..."

Estonia yawned. "Alright boys, let's all try to get back to sleep. Russia, try not to think about your nightmare, okay? Good night!"

* * *

After the Baltics left, Little Russia lay awake in his room, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking,_ Will I be like that monster when I grow up?_


	11. Adventures With Nyotalia Part One

Latvia heard a knock at the door one morning as the countries were eating breakfast. Lithuania joked, "It isn't Belarus, is it?" Latvia rolled his eyes and got up to answer the door. Before he answered the door, he peeked through the peek hole. Three girls were standing there, the oldest about 19, the middle one looking around 17, the youngest probably around 15. Something shocked Latvia to the very core. Those girls looked very familiar to him, but he couldn't figure out how.

Estonia noticed Latvia just standing at the door and asked, "What's wrong?"

Latvia stammered, "I think you should see for yourself!"

Estonia gave Latvia a puzzled look and looked through the peephole. The oldest girl had chocolate-brown hair that fell to her waist, and wore a green shirt and white skirt with brown boots. The youngest girl was short, had long dirty blond hair, wore a fancy, tailored red dress and a red rose in her hair.

But the girl who struck Estonia the most was the last girl. She had blond hair, smooth and pulled tight into a low bun, wore glasses and a white button down shirt with a blue skirt and blue blazer. His eyes fell to her neck and he noticed a pendant, with a black ribbon and a bright blue round sapphire. He looked at his watch. It had a round sapphire as well. He sighed. He had seen all three of these girls and many others before. He opened the door.

* * *

When he opened the door, the middle girl immediately turned to the other girls and said, "I told you I wasn't crazy! There is another universe with genderbent versions of ourselves! I've actually visited before. In fact..." The girl pushed up her glasses and turned to Estonia. "Your name is Estonia, correct?"

"Yes, I am. I'll assume that yours is too, then."

"Yes it is. I'm Emmeline Von Bock. Meet my friends Daina Laurinatis and Andzelika Galante. I assume of course that their masculine counterparts are there as well."

Estonia stammered, "Y-yes. Um, Liet! Latvia! Come out here for a sec!"

Latvia and Lithuania came out to meet the visitors. Estonia introduced the guys to the girls. "I'm Eduard Von Bock and these are my friends Toris Laurinatis and Ravis Galante. Guys, you're not going to believe me but...remember the time I said that I visited that alternate universe with my new watch and met all those genderbent nations?"

"Yeah Estonia. And remember the time we told you that you were psychotic?!"

"Ha ha. Anyway, these girls are from that universe. They're us."

Latvia and Lithuania looked at their respective counterparts closely. Latvia murmured. "She does look a lot like me. Same for you guys!"

"Same for what?"

Russia had just come to see what the fuss was about.

The girls looked at Russia, surprise filling their faces.

Emmeline looked at Estonia. "And this is...?"

"It's a long story..."

* * *

**Ya. Another chapter done. More adventures with Nyotalia girls next chapter. To avoid confusion, I'll refer to the girls by their human names. Thanks for all the support I've been getting so far! I never thought that this fanfic would get so many likes, or that writing this would be so much fun! **

**Chibi Russia: Review please! I'm not getting any younger here! **

**Estonia: Bad joke, Russia.**

**Belarus: MARRY ME!**

**Baltics and Russia: RETREAT!**


	12. Adventures With Nyotalia Part Two

The second they saw little Russia, Andzelika and Daina started cuddling him and fawning over how cute he was. Andzelika turned to Latvia and said, "I didn't know that the Baltics had a colony in this universe! He's a cute little one, at that!"

Emmeline looked at Estonia's face after Andzelika said that and whispered, "He really isn't your colony, is he?" Estonia shook his head. "I'll explain. Would you ladies like to come inside?"

Daina nodded. "It is pretty cold. Thank you."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, both sets of Baltic trios were playing cards and talking. At Russia's request, the girls all drank Victory Vodka. Eventually, the conversation took a steep turn to weirdness when Russia asked how the girls had gotten there. Emmeline smiled at Russia (her smile was like that of the Mona Lisa. It had an air of mystery and an air of knowledge as well). She removed her pendant and asked Estonia, "You have an accessory with a sapphire like this, da?"

"Da. My watch. That's how I managed to travel to your world that one time. I accidentally tapped it hard and said 'I wish I were somewhere else'. Then all of a sudden, I was there. You got here the same way then?"

"Yes. When I told Daina and Andzelika, they didn't believe me, so I took them with me this time."

Chibi Russia looked at the sapphires in awe. "So, are you going to stay for long?"

Emmeline smiled sadly. "I'm afraid not, little one. We're going to go back soon. But don't forget us! I'm just going to talk to Estonia before we go."

She dragged said country into the hallway.

* * *

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Who is the little one?"

"...Russia..."

"What?!"

"Long story short, he accidently used one of England's spellbook spells and turned himself younger."

"Doesn't surprise me. Rose is pretty careless with her things in my world, so I'll assume your England is the same way."

"Yep."

"Well..." She glanced around to make sure no one was listening. "Take advantage of his small size then. We Baltic girls would kill for an opportunity like this with Miss Anya. Get away from here! Or better, kill him!"

Estonia looked at his feminine self with both interest and horror. He had never even thought about that. But killing a little kid like that, or leaving him to fend for himself in this modern world...he didn't know what to do. He made his decision, though, when he looked at Emmeline's face. She seemed to be scrutinizing Estonia for any weakness, her cherry lips pursed in a frown.

* * *

"No, I just can't do that."

Her eyes widened in shock. "But, why not?! It's the smart thing to do!"

Estonia looked at her sadly. "Sometimes, you've got to play with your head. Sometimes, you've got to play with your heart. My heart tells me not to do this. I just can't do that to a kid. I'm sorry."

She turned on her heel, grabbed her two friends and fingered her pendant. Before she tapped it, she glared at Estonia. "You'll regret that, one day, Estonia. I swear it!" Her friends waved good-bye as she tapped her pendant and said the magic words.

* * *

As they vanished, Russia asked, "Will they ever come back?"

Estonia shook his head. "I hope not. Russia, can you clean up the living room for me please?"

"Da!" Russia began picking up cards that had been scattered in the previous chaos.

Lithuania asked, "Estonia, what did you do?"

"You don't want to know."

"How will you regret what you did?"

"I don't want to know."

* * *

**Cliffhangers, peeps! Anywho, Nyotalia is pretty cool, but they need to make Nyotalia Baltics! I made these characteristics up for them so...yeah!**

**Russia: Review, da?**


	13. Cut Out The BS, Russia

The Baltics were playing cards when Russia came downstairs and watched them play. He watched intensely as they traded cards, yelled about their wins and losses, teased each other and won and lost money. Eventually, Russia asked, "What are you guys playing?"

Estonia said, "Russian poker."

"Can I play?"

"You don't have any money, and you're too young to gamble. But we can play another game. It's called B.S."

"Da, how do you play?"

The Baltics explained the rules and then dealt out the cards. Lithuania said,"Alright, who has the ace of spades?"

Latvia put the ace down and the game was on!

* * *

Here's the problem with playing B.S. with Chibi Russia, or with Russia in general for that matter. He always has an innocent smile on his face that just bursts with cuteness and innocence. Basically, the Baltics could never tell whether Russia was lying or not. Also, Russia kept his cards under the table so that nobody could see how many cards he had left. Before the Baltics knew it, Russia held up his empty hands and said, "Out of cards. I win!"

The Baltics smiled and began shuffling the cards for another game when all of a sudden, Russia said, "I just have one question about this game."

"Da?"

"What does B.S. mean?"

The Baltics looked at each other, not knowing what to tell Little Russia. Lithuania came up with an idea quickly.

"It stands for baloney sandwich, Russia."

Estonia and Latvia collapsed in fits of laughter. On the bright side, Russia actually believed Lithuania. He asked, "Da, then. I also heard of another game. Can you explain it to me?"

"What game?"

"What's Russian Roulette?"

* * *

**Ya I know, short chapter. Even shorter author note. **

**Russia: I'm short too! Review, da?**


	14. Chibirussia's Haircut

The doorbell rang the next day. Estonia face-palmed and groaned, "What's with all the visitors?" Latvia peeked through the peephole to see Norway, looking bored, as usual. He opened the door and asked, "Can I help you, Norway?"

The nation fiddled with his Nordic Cross hairclip and said, "I'm technically helping you, but sure."

"So what do you need?"

"I just need to take a look at Russia. I need a bit of his hair for the spell to change him back. Do you mind?"

"No, its fine. Come on in!"

* * *

Norway stepped in the house and looked over to the kitchen table. Lithuania and Estonia were eating blinis with a silvery blond-haired child. That had to be Russia. Russia looked up at Norway for a second, and then went back to his breakfast. He paid no mind to the man until he softly called Russia's name. The softness of the voice startled Russia. He took another look at Norway. He kind of reminded Russia of Belarus, with an aura of creepiness. And then Norway pulled out a pair of scissors...

* * *

**_Estonia POV:_ **

_**When Norway pulled out his scissors to cut Russia's hair, the little one freaked out and started running upstairs, screaming. I don't know what was the matter with him, but we started chasing after him. **_

_**Who knew that the kid could run that fast?! **_

_**Eventually, I managed to corner him in his room. I tried to reassure him that everything was alright, but he screamed something about Norway trying to kill him. It took the three of us Baltics to finally hold him down, and Norway approached Russia with the scissors.**_

* * *

Norway took a bit of Russia's shaggy, silvery blond hair and snipped it off. Russia immediately stopped crying and looked up at Norway, confused. "That's all that you're doing?"

"Yes."

"You were just giving me a haircut?"

"Uh, sure. Let's go with that..."

"Da!"

Norway winked to the Baltics and went out the door into the bitter cold. Russia smiled and waved the whole time. The Baltics looked at one another incredulously. One second the kid was screaming and the next he was being friendly with this stranger. How...?


	15. Chibirussia and the Moscow Original

The Baltics were reading downstairs when all of a sudden, they got a call from Latvia's girlfriend, Slovenia. She was inviting them over to her house for a party. The Baltics didn't want to disappoint her (especially Latvia!), so they had Poland babysit Russia. Needless to say, Poland was not eager to do this at first.

"Like, never! I totally hate Russia!"

He finally agreed to do it when Lithuania offered to buy him another pony.

* * *

The next Saturday arrived, and the Baltics entrusted Russia to Poland. Poland kept his eyes on Russia for a total of forty-two seconds. Then he realized that Keeping Up With The Kardashians was on. Therefore he didn't notice when Little Russia rummaged through Poland's coat pockets and then left the house.

There was a quaint,cute little village not too far from Russia's house. He had visited the little shops there for all of his daily needs many times before the magic incident, but he stepped into a clothing shop, credit card in hand. The shopkeeper smiled at the child and asked, "Where is your mother, little one?"

Russia, little or big, can lie through his teeth easily. "She's outside waiting for me. But she sent me inside to get a coat for myself. I already know which style she wants me to get." He pointed to one of the pictures. It was his old, tan, designer coat. The shopkeeper smiled and began measuring Russia to figure out which size he would need. As the shopkeeper did so, Russia noticed a rack of children's' scarves. One was just like his old plush, pink scarf, only smaller. He smiled and grabbed it after the shopkeeper finished sizing him up.

* * *

An hour later, the bitter chill threatened to bite the small child leaving the clothing store, but he was protected by a new coat and scarf (paid for with Poland's credit card!). When he got home, Poland was too busy watching three bitchy sisters and a crazy mother live out their lives to notice that Russia had even left the house.

The Baltics arrived back home a few hours later, and wondered where Russia had gotten his new clothes. But they assumed that Poland must have bought it for Russia as a gift.

Meanwhile in Warsaw, Poland was online, looking at his credit account in disbelief. He did not just spend, like 720 dollars on clothes that day! Like, how the heck did that happen?!


	16. A Bit of Poetry

Little Russia was walking around the house at night. He had woken up for no particular reason, and was looking for something to do. He passed by the living room and was considering watching television when he noticed Latvia curled up on the couch, sleeping. Russia decided not to watch, lest he wake up Latvia. He noticed a red notebook in Latvia's hand. His childish curiosity getting the better of him, he gently pried the book from Latvia's hand, and opened it to the first page.

In blue, cursive letters, a poem was written. Russia had not forgotten how to read when he became a child, so he started reading it.

* * *

**_The Story of A Hawk_**

**_By Ravis Galante_**

_I wish I could fly away  
__Like the seagull above the bay  
But my wings are frozen over with frost  
In this landscape, I feel lost_

_I nest with an osprey and an owl  
But we are ruled over by an eagle  
Life once taught us how to fly  
But we are cold and stiff, no longer spry_

_In my bed at night  
Filled with fright  
I dream that my wings have thawed and spread  
So I can fly to warm places ahead_

_I remember the days when I was a little hawk,  
I lived with my owl friend, in the house of a falcon  
He was a father figure to us  
Tall, burly and robust_

_He was a handicapped bird of prey  
He needed glasses to see us play  
But he was a symbol of strength and bravery,  
Of gentle giants and chivalry_

_But then came the day our nest was attacked..._

_An eagle flew to our nest  
he seemed to only want some rest  
But then he turned his talons on us,  
and we knew that escape was a must_

_But it was too late,  
He grabbed us and took us to meet our fate  
I have yet to see the falcon again fly  
We never got to say good-bye_

_The owl and I now work for our captor  
An osprey he had also captured  
The osprey told us of his phoenix friend  
Who the osprey feared was probably dead_

_We still work in this new nest  
We don't rest  
For fear of the eagle striking again  
And causing our lives to end_

_I want to spread my wings out wide  
To fly over the countryside  
But I may never get the chance  
Because the soul afraid of breaking never learns to dance_

* * *

After Russia finished reading, he wondered why the eagle had attacked the nests that he attacked. That was very mean! At that moment, Latvia yawned and rolled over. For fear of Latvia waking up and catching him, he dropped the book and ran upstairs to his room.

* * *

**It's a good thing Chibirussia doesn't understand symbolism. Just in case you're wondering, I'll explain the poem.**

**The hawk, osprey, owl, eagle, falcon, and phoenix represent Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Russia, Sweden, and Poland (This was kinda obvious) respectively.**

**Sweden used to take care of Estonia and Latvia as his "sons" of sorts before Russia attacked him and took Estonia and Latvia. **

**Poland and Lithuania were attacked by Russia as well. Russia took Lithuania, leaving Poland wounded in the snow.**

**The Baltics want to go away, but they're scared of Russia's retaliation.**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Chibirussia: Review if you like the poem! Or me! Doesn't matter!**


	17. Another Nightmare

The Baltics got a phone call from Romania. The spell to turn Russia back to his normal size would be ready tomorrow. The Baltics felt a wave of relief knowing that soon their responsibilities of taking care of this little nation would soon be over. But they also felt pangs of sadness knowing that taking care of the little one was difficult, but it also brought joy to their lives. It warmed up the atmosphere in the house, and livened it up.

Also, they were worried about how Russia might treat them differently when he got back to normal. They didn't know what, if anything, Russia would remember after the spell was broken.

* * *

The Baltics decided to have a lot of fun with Russia that day. They took him to a greenhouse and let him look at all the beautiful flowers, especially the sunflowers. Russia also enjoyed feeling the warmth. He took off his coat and scarf and began running around, bundling the sunflowers in his scarf so that they wouldn't freeze on the trip home.

As the Baltics and Russia rode on the train home that afternoon, Russia dozed, his head in Estonia's lap. He had another unusual dream.

* * *

_He was in the same field of sunflowers he was in his nightmare, but there were storm clouds in the sky, rumbling and terrifying Chibirussia. When he heard a crash of thunder, he shrieked and tried to run away, but to where could he run? There was no shelter around!_

_All of a sudden, he ran into something tall and slightly less large than the man in his nightmare. Strong, but slender hands picked Little Russia up and covered him in a fold of a long pink coat. He looked up to see a tall woman with light blond hair, a pink coat, black gloves (one of which holding a Russian doll), and the same purple eyes Russia had. She smiled at the little nation._

_"Hello, little one. I've been expecting you to come see me."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is Anya Bragnaski, otherwise known as Russia."_

_Remembering the man from his nightmare, Chibirussia attempted to squirm and get out of the woman's grip. She hushed him and put him down. _

_"Perhaps I'm a bit intimidating to you, da? Well then..."_

* * *

_A flash of light shone in the storm and then faded. A little girl who looked like the woman stood in her place. _

_"Hello Russia."_

_"Are you...?"_

_"Da, I am still me. I need to tell you something!"_

_"Da?"_

_"You're in terrible danger!"_

_"What?"_

_"I can't tell you much, our time grows short! But tonight, something will happen that will endanger you! Prepare yourself!"_

_"But what about-?"_

_His sentence was cut short as a bolt of lightning struck the ground where the children were standing._

* * *

Russia woke up from his dream in Estonia's arms, being carried into the house. He was freaking out at first, but remembered what Latvia had said about stuff in his dreams not being able to hurt him, so he didn't pay it much mind.

The Baltic boys and Russia had a fun night playing games, and then they all went to sleep.

At about one in the morning, a soft blueish light filled the living room. Three pairs of high heels clicked into the room. As the light faded, a crisp feminine voice whispered, "This is the last chance we have. We're not slipping up!"

* * *

**Ooh! Suspense! This chapter marks the beginning of the end of my fanfic, just warning all of my loyal fans. Also, I have a new one-shot fanfic called Blizzard Blues, about what happens between New York and Florida when a blizzard hits. Check it out please! Thanks!**

**Anya: Please review for cute little girl!**

**Chibirussia: No fair! Review for me!**

**Anya: ME!**

**Chibirussia: ME!**

**(Start pushing each other and roughhousing)**

**Lithuania: Break it up you two!**

**Latvia: The fans like you two equally!**

**Estonia: (shakes head) Kids...**


	18. The Battle With Nyotalia

Latvia awoke to find himself tied to his bed. He bolted his eyes open and looked around the room frantically. A familiar girl stood in the corner of his room, painting her fingernails. He squinted to make her face out, and gasped when he saw who it was.

"Andzelika?! What are you doing here?! What's going on?!"

She smiled and turned to the helpless nation. "Hello Latvia. We Baltic girls are just doing a little favor for our masculine counterparts. It's a surprise, so I didn't want you to see it."

"Let me go! What are you guys even doing?!"

"Oh, put it this way. You won't have to take care of your little colony anymore..."

"NO!"

* * *

Lithuania woke up, and immediately noticed that he was in a sitting position, wrists and ankles bound together. He looked around the room to see a familiar brunette looking off into the distance despondently. As she heard Lithuania move, she turned back to him.

"Hey..."

"Um, hi Daina? What's going on?"

She sighed and turned back to the window. "I honestly wish I didn't have to be part of this, but Emmeline is going to 'do you guys a favor' and kill Russia. She threatened to do us in too if we didn't help her...it's so cruel. But then again, isn't life cruel?"

"Yeah it is. Now please undo my bonds!"

"I can't...Emmeline would kill me...I'm sorry..."

* * *

Estonia awoke, not bonded, not with a girl in his room. He woke up to hear a clicking noise walk past his door. They sounded almost like high heels. White ones, perhaps? Business like ones, by the sound of the clicks. They were heading towards Russia's room...

... (click)

... (click-click)

... (clickety-click)

...OH HOLY SWEDEN, IT WAS THE NYOTALIA BALTICS! WHAT THE BRITAIN WAS HE GOING TO DO?!

He ran out of his room to go save Russia before it was too late.

* * *

The door to Russia's room opened with a creak. Russia yawned and rubbed his eyes. What was going on? He looked by the door to see that Emmeline lady standing there.

He waved and said, "Hello! What are you doing here?"

The woman smiled and said, "We're going to play a little game."

"Really? What kind?"

"Well, you've asked about it..."

"Da?"

"It's called Russian Roulette..." She pulled out a revolver and aimed it at Russia's head.

The little country trembled and remembered his nightmare. Maybe his Nyotalia self was right after all!

He couldn't die, he couldn't die, he couldn't die! Where was his pipe when he needed it?!

Emmeline's ocean blue eyes sparkled as she put her finger on the trigger. "Say your prayers, monster!"

* * *

At that moment, Estonia burst into Russia's room and tackled Emmeline. She turned around and sighed. "I wish you hadn't done that, Estonia..." She twisted out of his grip and pinned him against the wall. She told him, "I don't understand you! If I don't do this, he'll kill you when he gets back to normal!"

"Well that's better than murdering an innocent little kid!"

He started to push her towards the window, when it broke due to the wind knocking a falcon through it. Russia took his eyes off the fight for a second to look at the falcon. It wasn't wearing glasses, but it was if Latvia's poem had come to life and was playing a part in this fight...

Estonia managed to push Emmeline out the third story window, but not before she grabbed Russia in an attempt to save herself!

Emmeline fell to the ground, wounded, but Russia was clinging to the windowsill with the tips of his little fingers. Estonia managed to get him up just in time to see the other two Baltic girls get pushed out of the house by Latvia and Lithuania. They screamed and used Emmeline's pendant to go home before the Baltics did anything else to them.

* * *

Little Russia was crying, with the Baltic boys trying to comfort him. It was a little too much for a little kid to go through. He finally sniffled, stopped crying and went to sleep when the Baltics told him of a special thing happening the next day. As Russia drifted off, he went back to his field of sunflowers.

* * *

_Little Russia looked to his right to see Little Anya sitting on the ground, playing with a Russian doll. He went over and began playing with her, when all of a sudden, she smiled and said. "Hold on just a little longer, and everything will become clear to you..."_

* * *

**NOOOOO! ONLY ONE MORE CHAPPIE! OMG CHIBI RUSSIA IS ALMOST GONE NO!**

**Chibirussia: Don't cry, there's nothing to cry about! Whatever is making you sad, killing it usually works!**

**Me: BUT I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU RUSSIA (huggles)**

**Emmeline: I DO!**

**Daina: Stop it, Emmeline...**

**Andzelika: Review, or else Emmeline will probably try to kill you too...:(**


	19. The End

The next day, the Baltics and Russia were eating breakfast when the doorbell rang. The Baltics smiled sadly at one another. It was time...

Estonia told Russia, "You can get the door if you want to."

Russia smiled and ran to the door. When he opened it, three men were standing there, a Brit, a Norwegian, and a Romanian. England smiled and said, "Russia, it's good to see you again. Do you know why we're here?"

"No, why?"

The magic countries turned to each other and smiled knowingly. Romania said, "We're going to play a bit of a game. Would you like to play with us?"

"It's not Russian Roulette, is it?"

The magic countries roared with laughter. England wiped a tear from his eye and responded with, "No, no, nothing of the sort!"

"Oh, da then!"

* * *

Romania drew a pentagram on the ground, more complicated than the one Russia had drawn to get himself young. Norway took out the hair he had snipped from Russia's head and placed it on the pentagram. England took out his spell book to make sure that everything was completely right before they started saying the spell. Once he had checked everything, he told Russia to sit in the center of the pentagram.

"Why?"

"It's just part of the game."

"Oh, ok then."

Russia sat in the center of the pentagram and looked curiously at the magic countries, who were sitting on the outside of the pentagram.

England smiled supportively at Russia. "Now we're just going to say some funny words, ok?"

"Da!"

Norway nodded and said, "Let's get started."

* * *

The magic countries began chanting,

"Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer!

Gosod ef yn rhydd o rwymau plentyndod,  
am y byddai ef yn aeddfed pe gallai.  
Felly grant iddo ei gais,  
gadael ei blentyn orffwys hunan."

A white smoke of sorts began to form, surrounding Russia. He felt a bit of pain as he grew to his former size.

And then the smoke cleared...

Russia was standing in the room, looking at everyone with a slightly less innocent smile.

England, Norway, and Romania left in a hurry after that. They didn't want to be in the same room as a possibly angry Russia. The Baltics trembled with fear, wondering what was going to happen to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, memories of everything before and during the time he had spent during the last month were flooding back into Russia's head.

He thought of the poem that Latvia had written. He now understood what it meant. It was a story of Latvia's life.

He thought of how Estonia had tried to make him sweep the floor. It was an attempt at revenge for all of Estonia's years of service.

He thought of ripping off Poland. Ok, that was pretty darn funny!

But he thought about the Nyotalia girls the most. They had wanted to kill him because of how he treated the Baltic guys. Russia wondered if the Baltics would do the same thing if he treated them like he had always done much longer.

Though, Nyotalia Estonia had one question that he now wondered. Why did the Baltics protect him?

* * *

He turned to the Baltics, who were still frightened. "Hello Baltics. I just have one thing to say..."

"Y-yes, Russia?"

"Yes, R-russia-san?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You are free to go!"

The Baltics turned to one another in shock. "What?" Lithuania asked.

"You may go...if you would like to..."

The Baltics turned and started to walk to the door, saying "Thank you sir!" profusely. Russia held up his hand and pointed to Estonia.

"You stay here for a minute. I need to talk to you."

* * *

Estonia asked, "Yes sir?"

"I just want to ask you a question."

"Yes, sir?"

"Why did you guys protect me when I was small and helpless?"

"Well sir, you might want to ask all of us-"

"You took care of me the most, and had to face the most hardship because of it. I'm asking you."

Estonia looked at the ground. "I don't know really. I usually play with my head, and I probably would've left, but something in my heart spoke to me. It told me that I couldn't leave you to fend for yourself, even if you were cruel to me in the past.

Honestly, at times, I felt like Sweden when he took care of me and Latvia. It was tough, but it was fun, and it warmed my heart. That's why we helped you."

* * *

Russia thought for a moment. "Da, I understand. Well, now you may leave if you want to."

Estonia stood up and said. "Sir, you were quite a cute chibi."

Russia smiled and said, "I suppose I was!"

"Good-bye sir."

"Good-bye, and by the way,"

"Yes sir?"

"Thank you..."

* * *

Estonia went out the door and shut it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the copies of a photograph that he had taken with the other Baltics and Little Russia. He stuck it on Russia's door with some tape.

He admired his work, turned, and walked into the bitter cold to tell about his fatherly experience to someone special, someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

After a few hours, he knocked on a door. When it opened, Estonia smiled and said, "Hey, Sweden. Do I have a lot to tell you!"

* * *

**Russia: That is it folks! Special thanks to Poland for his credit card! **

**Poland: HEY! **

**Belarus: Note, no Belarus or Nyotalias were harmed in the writing of this story**

**Lithuania: Please review!**

**Latvia: Thank you all for reading this!**

**Sweden: Pl'se f'vr'te f'r m' fr'nd J'nx**

**Estonia: I miss Chibirussia**


End file.
